Talk:The Jockey
Sounds like an intresting concept and I first want to see video and commentary on it before I really judge but this is an infected that could NOT work in L4D1. Maybe. Depends on how the controls work. If you can only run and not jump then it probaly would work but some levels would just be to hard in Vs. Dead Air among them with almost every level having multible instant kill spots. Then theres levels like Farmhouse Finale where at the very beggining you can run off a cliff without having to jump.Crossy the Coward 22:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :If VALVe were to give The Jockey a stick, which he could use to smack you on the head (maybe making your screen blurry from dizziness?) I would love them forever, or if they at least gave him a jockey stick of some sort. --WaffleMania 20:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Just in case This could very well be fake. But man, if it is, that'll be a huge embarrassment...still, this sounds like a very fun Infected. =) Hope it is not fake I love the design COOL ZOMBIE! The info came from destructoid and they are known for their valid sources!Memo$ 15:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Still, I've seen announcements of other games that seem very real that turned out to be fake. It's very easy for me to just post on a blog: Hey I met Valve and they said that the new Special Infected was called the Sneezer who makes you walk slowly by sneezing tar on the ground. Then I could draw up a concept art for it and post it for all to see. :P Try not to believe EVERYTHING you read online. But still, I'm liking how this Infected is sounding and I sure hope he's real. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't sound all that believable to me... I mean, Valve wants to keep some realism in the game (By zombie apocalypse standards, that is), and if they scrapped the idea of an invisible Infected, it doesn't seem believable to me that they'll make one that actually controls the player. Not to mention it doesn't look like it'll be amongst the ranks of The Tank or The Witch to have a name that doesn't end in -er. Of course, it could be true and I'd have to eat my words, but if I don't hear it directly from Valve, or if I don't see any footage or photos, I'm not believing it.DeathBlade182 21:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it'd be so much as actually controlling your mind, but think if a little child jumped on your back and jerked your arms around. I've imagined him more so a puppeteer type of controlling. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) The jokey is real it even drove me away from my temates for so long he imcomacitated me. he is anoying but when I play as him Peaple are gona freak out.Zombie killer 1996 ITS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sombody could get a pic from this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDe4_4Bz2LE You can briefly see the Jockey, considering Coach kills him early on. Strong I :Ewugh, no way. The video quality is terrible and is only used for reference that it says "killed Jockey", not for getting photos. If we were to upload the Jockey based off of that, he'd look like a blue and black mesh of pixels! Be patient, we'll get a good pic of him eventually. ;) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 12:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Actually, four more hourse till PAX starts. WarndenerNL something completely different:is it just me or do I see that you can carry an xe around and still use your gun? Better pic, guys. http://www.shacknews.com/screenshots.x?gallery=12746&game_id=7590#img140236 - clearly official. Strong I Jockey in L4D? i dont know how well that concept would work out because if there was such an infected then it would be extremely hard to chase after the single survivor and bring him back without little harm. in the way i see it if he is able to move fast at least make him do little to no damage at all until he stops and then allow him to stop once. why break the ER rule Why did valve have to name him the jockey i mean don't get me wrong it's a great name because it makes sense that a small infected that rides people be called the jockey, it's just disappointing to see the ER chain broken. :I agree with ya, friend. Well, I didn't like the concept of the jockey to begin with, but I can't do anything about that now, however, I am strongly disappointed too by the fact it's name doesn't end with "-er", hopefully, Valve will end up changing the name to something else... DeathBlade182 22:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::...Tanker and Witcher? Wat? There never was an "er" trend. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Come on, The Tank and Witch are kind of "special" events, you know... you just encounter them once in a while and you absolutely don't want it to happen, but the jockey doesn't seem to be amongst those ranks... if he was, I'd have no problem, but he's just like a huntER, smokER, boomER, chargeER, or spittER, and that's what disappoints me. DeathBlade182 16:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Perhaps Valve will rename it given the backlash here... I think "The Rider" It suits the purpose, and Dosn't Break the Rule of The "not so dangerous" Special infected. Just an idea... ::::--AstralShapeShifter 22:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) The er thing dosnot mater it is just a silable. And the name jokey makes sence since jokey is a word for horse rider.Zombie killer1996 THE ER CHAIN? Yeah i never thought that theyed stop that ya'know with the chargER and the spittER. : And the BoomER, the HuntER and the SmokER Dude its just 2 leters and the tank and wicth dont have er.Zombie killer1996 valve knows best valve probably added the jockey to even out the odds, I mean the survivors get fire amo (which can burn a tank in one shot taking 20 seconds to make him die 10 if they also start shooting),mellee weapons, amo packs, molotovs, pipe bombs infinite pistol amo and a wopping grenade launcher all their missing is fat man (fallout 3 refrence a machine that throws nukes) so i think the infected players need a little bit more then a mini tank and a boomer gone horribly wrong. just an opinion NO LIE thats the first fing thats made sense today This thing Looks like a Heavy from Team Fortress 2 thats been infected....weird. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Players Have The Option To Escape? It seems, from some videos of Dark Carnival that when you are grabbed by the Jockey you get a message saying "Keep moving. Resist the Jockey!". Basically saying keep spamming wasd/arrow keys or the joysticks. That just takes the fun out of the game, cause people will be lax about it if they know it's a Jockey, so they will kill other zombies first, then "Resist" the Jockey. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4N8oK5O5uc - Keep clicking pause at 1:11, you will see the message as clear as day. --WaffleMania 20:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :That's true, but if he constricts your arms or something like that, you won't be able to shoot. I think the Jockey could've been a good idea, but he's seeming kind of like a joke. Spider-monkey-man? Really? Of course, that fits in with the whole carnival setting, so maybe I'm just being picky. --AshesToAshes 23:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe your right, maybe he was part of the carnivals "Freak show" when he became infected? I think he should be an Uncommon-Common, bit of a silly joke really. --WaffleMania :::I just noticed...his mouth looks like it's deteriorated into a permanent smile. --AshesToAshes 17:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Why so serious? (I couldn't help it. Despite how much I disliked the movie, and how overused that line is, it was just too sweet to pass up.) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::You caught me. ;_; --AshesToAshes 01:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't think it's getting the Jockey of but rather make sure you don't go to far from the group. Of course it works only a little bit but you know what they say: Every bit helps.Mr.shadow 11:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, actually it means that you have to try to move in the opposite direction, which will just make you move the way the Jockey wants you to a little slower. The Jockey is still stronger. Also, I think that the Jockey is a good idea. It's like a Smoker, except that there isn't a limit as to how far away you can move a survivor away from the others. TheCreaturenator16 04:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I think the resist the jockey message means you can resist its guide, meaning if it tries to guide you into fire, you can kinda resist and go the opposite way.--Supermutantslayer450 00:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) i have the demo and resisting only slows it down.Zombie killer1996 My favorite special infected in L4D 2!!! Watch this video: http://www.gametrailers.com/video/pax-09-left-4-dead/55619 go to O:45, or watch the whole thing. ROCHELLE got RAPED!!!!!!! This is the best of the best! It may be ugly but its god damn cool! An infected that jumps on your head and CONTROLS YOU!!!! super awesome when I'm one of them I'm running the survivor in to a witch, Spitter goo, tanks, boomers, and.....STRAIGHT IN TO HELL!!!!!!--Kirby888 00:46, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I would laugh so much when your playing as The Jockey, your trying to control the survivor. I would laugh a lot when the survivors resists you into a shotgun TO THE FACE!-- 18:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hahahahaha Rochelle DID get raped haha Tanks Hunter Welcome to jokey airlines. we can fly you to tanks, spitter goo, and witches. we are having a specal on 1 way tickets to HELL!!!!!!(Jockey Laugh)Zombie killer1996 Headcrab of the L4D world I don't know if I'm the only one that noticed, but the Jockey is a lot like a headcrab. Small, annoying, and humps your head. He also turns you into a kind of 'zombie,' since you're not in control of your actions anymore. I know it's silly, but it just seemed weird to me. --AshesToAshes 05:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yer still able to control the survivor, a bit, his movements, and this is extremely hard. So... Anyway he looks like hc alot. WardenerNl 15:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe VALVe have just recycled the headcrab into the jockey. At least this thing is bigger to shoot at, if it was the same size as a headcrab you'd be screwed if it was during a horde/tank battle. Or whilst being Boom-Boomed on. -- 15:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) - Oh wait, I haven't signed in. Damn. Waffles here XD Yeah, yeah...also, I don't know if this could be added to the Trivia, but his music cue when he's humping your head sounds very very Carnival-y. Like a crazed fun house. Just another observation. --AshesToAshes 18:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hitting Downed Survivors In the footage I've seen, it looks like the jockey is unable to ride survivors that he downs, which would make sense because they would need to be able to walk while incapacitated.I Lost My Thumbs 02:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC)Xsjado297 Yes, and this is stated on the page. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 02:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) This thing'll be kick ass.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 23:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) i can vouch for this, one managed to pull coach away from us and incaped him while i was saving nick from a charger, the jocky was nowhere to be seen,but i could still hear that creepy ass laugh he has, then a couple minutes later the same jocky jumped on me--JoeHanSon 04:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Theres some things that need attending on the trivia, i think its the last three. "apparently to be ridden by the jokey is humiliating" really? "hes the only special infected that you can do something while being attacked" wtf? and finally does the kockey really look anything like the clown UCI? no, he doesnt stand straight has no full shirt or trousers, and no make-up (i know that it says that)Galaxyguy26 20:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I assume the first point must stem from in-game dialogue. As for the other two, we can get rid of those at least. There's insignificant trivia, but damn. SteveZombie 22:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hurray your smart heres your cookie!--Kirby888 04:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Wow Thanks! (note the sarcasm)Galaxyguy26 12:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I can't help but laugh at the fact that Kirby888 can belittle someone based on their intelligence (lack, thereof, in his eyes), yet I've never known him to display the ability to indent his response so we know who he's actually talking to. Not once. SteveZombie 22:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Jockey Horde has anyone else notived that whenever your being ridden by a jockey, any common infected in the area seem to swarm u faster then normal? or is that just my horrible luck on expert? Just Some Guy720 09:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC)